


To Love A Lady

by Ludholtzjj



Series: The Wizarding World of Game of Thrones [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Dancing, Death Threats, Drama & Romance, Drama queen Robb, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Humor, I'll be adding characters as we go along because I can't remember everyone lol, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon's an idiot, Minor Relationships, Romance, There's a few little bitches, Violence, Yea I'll probably add more tags later... I think I got everything though, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: Almost every student at Hogwarts seems thrilled at the prospect of attending the Yule ball, well that is every student besides Jon Snow; Jon is one of Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament Champions, so dancing at the Yule Ball is mandatory… only problem is Jon can't dance. So when Jon fails in getting up the courage to ask Ygritte and panics about finding a dance partner for the Yule Ball, Sansa asks him which is surprising to say the least. However as Jon learns more about how he and Sansa feel about one another, rifts are caused and relationships are tested as some major drama develops between the two.*Happy SUPER fucking late birthday Brad! Love ya darling!**COMPLETED*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> First off:
> 
> Brad, you are perhaps one of my most darling and dearest friends! You've put a smile on my face so many times, I hope I can give you one in return. You're cool, sweet, kind, and so many other things. A friend like you makes the dark days a little sunnier, I'm very lucky to have you in my life; and I can't find the words to express how much I appreciate being able to be a part your life as well. I've never been good with words but honestly words couldn't even begin to describe how much you mean to me, so with that I wish you a very late happy birthday internet dad! And here's your gift! 
> 
> Second of all my darlings, this fic is a mix of the HP Goblet of Fire book, movie, and my own wild fucking imagination; so if the first few parts seem a little familiar, that's because they probably are lol. Anyway I don't want my beginning note to be to long so for every chapter I'll be explaining parts of each chapter in the end notes! However I will be announcing character houses in the beginning as well as obvious character replacement!
> 
> Houses:  
> \- Jon: Gryffindor (Jon can obviously be pinpointed as Harry, however he does have other character elements)  
> \- Sansa: Ravenclaw (Sansa is also fucking brave, but I love Ravenclaw and she's honestly the smartest person out here)  
> \- Ygritte: Gryffindor  
> \- Sam: Gryffindor (I know Sam's hella fucking smart, but that's not all he is!)  
> \- Robb: Gryffindor  
> \- Arya: Gryffindor  
> \- Rickon: Gryffindor (For the sake of the fic he's Gryffindor, if not I would've honestly put him in Hufflepuff)  
> \- Melisandre: Gryffindor (I just needed to make fun of her tbh)  
> \- Missandei: Hufflepuff  
> \- Dorito: Slytherin (I apologize in advance my Slytherin homies)  
> \- Margaery: Ravenclaw (For the sake of the fic she's a Ravenclaw, if not I would've put Marge in Slytherin)  
> \- Gilly: Hufflepuff  
> \- Grenn: Gryffindor  
> \- Pyp: Gryffindor  
> \- Edd: Gryffindor  
> \- Gendry: Hufflepuff  
> \- Robin: ? (tbh undecided... nobody wants him)  
> \- Mya: Ravenclaw  
> \- Jeyne P: Gryffindor (based on books) 
> 
> *Other than Jon, most of the other characters can't really be pinpointed as exactly someone from the HP series, a lot of them are a mix*

"I have something to say to you all, so listen closely; The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, however you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -", Professor Jeor Mormont stated as he deliberately stared around the class.

"That does  **_NOT_ ** mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way”, threatens Professor Mormont. 

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, the bell rang and there was a scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and left the Professor’s class.

However before Jon could leave, Professor Mormont called after him, "Snow, a word please”. 

Not knowing what this conversation entailed, Jon proceeded cautiously over to the Professor's desk. 

Professor Mormont waited until the rest of the class had gone before speaking, "Jon, the champions and their partners -"

"What partners?", Jon interrupted in confusion.

"Your dance partners for the Yule Ball of course!", he exclaimed in vexation. 

Jon paled considerably. "Dance partners? I don't dance," he squeaked.

"Oh yes, you do", Professor Mormont stated adamantly. 

"Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball".

"I'm not dancing", Jon stated firmly.

"It’s tradition. You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner Jon", Professor Mormont stated in a tone that brokered no argument. 

"But - I don't -"

Professor Mormont gave him a hard look, "You heard me Snow".

A week ago Jon would’ve said finding a partner for the dance would be simple compared to taking on a Hungarian Horntail, but now facing the actual prospect of asking a girl to the ball… he thought he'd rather have another round with the dragon.

***

“As you all should know by this point, the Yule Ball has been a tradition of the… Triwizard tournament, since its inception”, Professor Olenna Tyrell stated. 

“On Christmas night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity”.

Professor Tyrell stared them all down as she spoke, “As representatives of the host school, Professor Mormont and I expect each and everyone of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule ball is first and foremost a dance”. 

At Professor Tyrell's words the room erupted into chaos, excited chatter filled the air. 

“Silence”, Professor Tyrell demanded sternly. 

“The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries, Professor Mormont will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons”, she stated shrudly. 

Jon could hear Arya whisper to Rickon behind him, “Try saying that five times fast”. 

The two then proceeded to repeat the phrase back and forth, “Babblingbumblingbandofbaboons”.

“Babblingbumblingbandofbaboons”.

“Babblingbumblingbandofbaboons”.

“Babbling-”, Arya's voice was cut off by the sound of Professor Tyrell speaking once more.

“Now to dance is to let the body breath, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight”, Professor Tyrell professed dramatically.

“Something's about to burst out of Melisandre Asshai but I don't think it's a swan”, Robb whispered causing the boys to erupt in laughter. 

Professor Tyrell's beady eyes turned in their direction, “Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes?”, Robb questioned nervously. 

“Will you join me please?”, Robb reluctantly took Professor Tyrell's hand as all the boys hooted and cheered him on. 

Professor Tyrell led him to the center of the room and began to position him, “Now place your right hand on my waist”. 

“Where?!”, Robb yelped. 

“My waist”, she said sternly.

Robb reluctantly did what she asked but nearly lost his temper when Arya and Rickon began to wolf whistle. 

Professor Tyrell ignored this and continued to give instructions, “And extend your arm, now Mr. Lannister if you please”.

At her words, feeble Lancel Lannister moved the needle on the large vintage phonograph and music began to fill the room.

Professor Tyrell lead them through a simple waltz, “1-2-3...  1-2-3...  1-2-3”. 

Jon continued to grin in amusement before turning to Arya and Rickon, “Oi! Never gonna let him forget this are you?”

“Never”, they both grinned back.

“Everybody come together, boys on your feet”, Professor called to them. All the girls except for Arya stood at once, while the boys remained seated in embarrassment and reluctance.

***

"Why do they have to move in packs?", Jon asked Sam as a dozen or so girls walked past them, sniggering and staring at Jon. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Got any idea who you're going to ask?", Sam inquired.  

Jon didn't answer, he knew perfectly well who he'd like to ask, but working up the nerve was something else. . . . Ygritte was a year older than he was; she was pretty, a good Quidditch player, and she was also very popular.

Sam seemed to know what was going on inside Jon's head, "Listen, you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet they'll be lining up to go with you". 

To Jon's amazement, Sam turned out to be right. A curly-haired fourth-year Hufflepuff girl named Missandei, to whom Jon had never spoken in his life asked him to go to the ball with her the very next day. Jon was so taken aback he said no before he'd even stopped to consider the matter. 

The following day, two more girls asked him, a second year and to his horror a sixth year named Dorito? Dandelion? Danrice? Something along those lines, who looked as though she might knock him out if he refused.

"She was bloody fucking mental! Imagine what I'd look like trying to dance with her", Jon said still unnerved. 

Jon doubted very much that any of the girls who had asked to be his partner so far would have wanted to go to the ball with him if he hadn't been a school champion. 

***

"So. . . you lot got dates for the ball yet?", Robb asked. 

"Nope", stated Sam forlornly. 

Robb stared down at them in amusement, "Well, you'd better hurry up mate or all the good ones will be gone".

"Who're you going with, then?", Jon asked matter of factly.

"Margaery", said Robb promptly without a trace of embarrassment.

"What? You've already asked her?", Jon said taken aback.

Robb stared at Jon wide-eyed, "Good point". He turned his head and called across the Great Hall, "Oi! Margaery!"

Margaery, who had been chatting with Sansa, looked over at him.

"What?", she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Margaery gave Robb an appraising sort of look, "Alright, then”. She turned back to Sansa and carried on chatting with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"There you go, piece of cake", Robb said to Jon and Sam before turning around and leaving.  

"He’s right. We should get a move on, you know. . . ask someone”, Sam said rather worriedly. 

***

When the Christmas decorations went up, Jon noticed that they were the most stunning he had seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were decked with everything from luminous holly berries, to real hooting golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them.

And still, Jon hadn't asked Ygritte to the ball. He and Sam were getting very nervous now, though as Jon pointed out, Sam would look much less stupid than he would without a partner; Jon was supposed to be opening the ball with the other champions.

"Jon, we've just got to grit our teeth and do it”, said Sam on Friday morning, in a tone that suggested they were planning on storming the impregnable fortress of House Arryn. "When we go to dinner tonight, we'll both have partners agreed?"

"Er. . . okay", said Jon. 

But every time he glimpsed Ygritte that day she was surrounded by friends. Didn't she ever go anywhere alone? Could he perhaps ambush her? No, he didn't want to scare her off. Yet if he didn't do it soon, she was bound to have been asked by somebody else.

After failing to build up the courage to ask Ygritte to the ball, Jon walked slowly to dinner. Entering the Great Hall, Jon looked around and to his surprise, he saw Sam sitting with a bright smile across his face in a distant corner; Grenn, Pyp, Gendry, Edd, and Robb were sitting with him, talking to him with great enthusiasm.

"What's up, Sam?", said Jon joining them.

Sam looked up at Jon, a sort of lovestruck look on his face.

"I can’t believe I did it!", he said wildly. 

"What?", asked Jon.

"He just asked Gilly to go to the ball with him", Gendry said with a grin while patting Sam on the back roughly.

"You what?!”, Jon exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't know what made me do it! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall and something just sort of came over me and I asked her!"

Sam kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable in his rush to get them out, "She looked at me like a deer in headlights, and just when I was about to run for it she said yes!"

Before Jon could respond though, Grenn spoke, "This is bloody mad! Me and Pyp are the only ones left who haven't got anyone… well, except Robin Arryn. Hey - guess who he asked? Sansa!"

"What?!", Robb said completely outraged by the news.

"Yeah, I know! He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff, but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! Bet she just didn't want to go with Robin. . . I mean, who bloody fucking would?!"

As if summoned by mere mention alone, Sansa, along with Mya dropped down onto the empty bench across from the boys.

"What’s up with all of you?", Sansa said as she stared at them all in curiosity.

"Grenn and Pyp are hopelessly dateless", responded Robb with a grin.

"Thanks a bunch, Robb", Pyp grumbled sourly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you", Sansa said reassuringly. 

But Grenn was already staring at Sansa as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light, "Sansa, Robin's right - you’re a girl. . . . "

"Oh well spotted", she stated sarcastically. 

"Well, you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't!", exclaimed Sansa.

"Oh come on, we need partners! We're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has. . . ", Grenn said desperately. 

"I can't come with you, because I'm already going with someone", Sansa blushed. 

“WHAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, Robb yelled. 

Ignoring him, Grenn stared at Sansa and then grinned, “Who?”

"YEA WHO????!!!!!”, Robb yelled again while turning to stare at his sister. 

Sansa merely rolled her eyes at them, “You’ll see”. 

Surprisingly Sansa turned to speak to Jon, who’d since been left out of the conversation, "You'll be opening the ball, won’t you Jon? Who're you taking?"

"No one yet", embarrassingly enough Jon could feel himself going red. And to his horror, Sansa seemed to pursue the subject.

“That’s honestly a shame!”, Sansa shouted in what seemed to him like a false manner. 

At this point it seemed that all the tables occupants were laughing at him, Jon could feel himself getting increasingly infuriated. So what he didn’t have a date, Sansa didn’t have to come over here and rub it in his face. Sure they’d never really been friends, but she didn’t have to be such a snob. 

Rather suddenly, Sansa stared straight into his eyes and said, "Will you go to the ball with me then Jon Snow?"

That simple question shut their entire group of friends up, everyone was deadly silent as they stared at Sansa in disbelief. 

Jon sat there gobsmacked. He was so shocked he sat there for several minutes just gaping at her like a fish.

Sansa eventually grew impatient, “Well? Will you or won’t you?”

Before Jon could truly comprehend his actions, he found himself already slowly nodding in affirmation.

Sansa squealed in excitement and burst into a fit of giggles before leaning across the table and placing a kiss against Jon’s cheek, “Thank you! Now Mya, will you go with Grenn?"

Mya looked Grenn up and down before responding, "Yes, alright then”.

“Now that just leaves Pyp!”, Sansa stated resolutely. 

"What about Jeyne?", claimed Mya.

Sansa gasped, “Oh yes Jeyne! I'll ask her if you like?!".

"Yeah, that would be brilliant. Let me know, will you?", Pyp said. 

Sansa nodded furiously before she and Mya went back over to the Ravenclaw table. 

"What the bloody hell just happened?!", Jon said finally blushing furiously.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp darlings, lol this doesn't just happen to be Brad's late ass birthday fic, but also that 5th fic I was supposed to post 84 yrs ago! Tbh I can't really remember the announcements I was gonna make, a lot of them involved stuff that have already recently occurred so I'll try and remember what all the other shit I wanted to talk to you about was. 
> 
> Very important thing to note, this fic is 6 chapters long however it was originally a one shot but it got to long (72 pages) so I had to split it up lol. So all of its already done, so I will be posting the rest of the chapters later in the day at different time periods so keep a look out for that!  
> Speaking of 6 chapters, it was originally only going to be split into 4 but splitting this fic was a lot more complicated then I originally planned, so if my chapters are really short I do apologize (it's hard to tell on the computer).  
> Also as you can see my fic has sections, which I used to avoid transitions, however some sections do occur right after others but they might be separated by chapter so you might have to go back and read the last update if you're bad at remembering things (like me lol... tbh everyone thinks I'm going to get dementia) .
> 
> Yo check my grammar please, lol lord only knows I can't fucking spell!
> 
> OH BEFORE I FORGET! I know I put this fic in a series, however it has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the other fic in that series, they're both solo fics! I just thought I'd promote my older HP/Jonsa fic bc I want them reads y'all! 
> 
> Ummm as for this chapter, I don't believe I really have anything to explain it's pretty self explanatory, but if you got any questions just drop em down in the comments! 
> 
> As always, everyone can call me Jen or Jenn, whatever you prefer I don't care lol! (In my love, General+Crow's case, you can call me L) 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @Ludholtzjj
> 
> Speaking of Tumblr, I'll probably post this on Tumblr along with some collages/mood boards (? Is that what the fandom calls them?) IF I'm not to lazy but we'll see!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I remembered that I wanted to apologize to everyone for being gone so long over the summer, I was at my grandma's for a month. I also wanted to apologize for my recent disappearance, I started classes again so I've been a little busy as well as I got sick last weekend and I felt like literal shit so I didn't get around to posting this then.
> 
> Okay so this chapter marks the beginning of our branching off from the HP books and movies, there's still gonna be major elements from the HP books and movies, but we're finally hitting the stuff I actually made up! Which means we've hit the ANGST! I'm sorry in advance lol but it had to be done!
> 
> Okay so important thing to note is what yr. everyone's in (I aged everyone up because going in the direction of the book and using 4th and 3rd yrs. just seemed weird for this level of drama):  
> \- Jon: 6th yr. (16-17 yrs old range)  
> \- Sansa: 5th yr. (15-16 range)  
> \- Ygritte: 7th yr.  
> \- Everyone else is basically a 6th yr. except for Sansa, Mya, and Jeyne.
> 
> If you want a more specific character yr. then you guys can just ask me ;)

***

Jon found it extremely hard to concentrate on Thorne's Potions test, and consequently forgot to add the key ingredient, meaning that he received bottom marks. He didn't particularly care though, he was still too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was taking Sansa to the ball. 

It just didn’t make any sense! Why in the bloody hell would Sansa Stark want to go to the ball with him????? Did no one ask her?? No, that couldn’t be it. Sansa and him had never really been close but that didn’t mean he’d never noticed how beautiful she was. 

Numerous different possibilities were racing through Jon’s mind, when he suddenly came across a forbidden thought. Sansa didn’t - have a crush on him… did she???? Many times when he’d been over at the Stark household, he’d secretly noticed her staring at him when she thought he didn’t notice… and what was with that kiss she gave him too?! Could Sansa have been harboring a crush on him this whole time?! But no! Despite what his rational thought was trying to tell him, Jon just couldn’t believe it. 

Sansa Stark  **_hated_ ** him, and that was a fact. Yea, she probably only wanted to go with him because he was a champion, just like all the other girls. Sansa was always trying to impress everyone, it was no coincidence why Sansa was a goody-two shoes know-it-all Ravenclaw. And she also just happened to be every Professor's favorite, and not to mention _ ‘the most powerful student to ever come to Hogwarts’ _ … Professor Tarth’s words, not his. 

There was absolutely no chance she truly wanted to go with him. Now the only question that remained was… did he want to go with her?????

Well she was rather beautiful, with her long fire kissed hair and her mesmerizing ice blue eyes that looked just like the sea after a stor-

_**NO.**_ What was he thinking?! He had a crush on Ygritte, he wanted to go to the ball with Yg-

**_SHIT._ ** He couldn't bloody well go to the ball with Ygritte if he was already going with Sansa!!!!! He had to find Sansa, and  _ quickly… _

_ *** _

He'd just have to ask Sansa for a private word, that was all. . . . He hurried off through the packed corridors looking for her and he found her sooner than he had expected; there Sansa was  emerging from a Transfiguration lesson.

"Er - Sansa? Could I have a word with you?"

All the girls around Sansa started giggling, she didn't though; instead Sansa waved them away while blushing furiously, before giving Jon a sheepish grin. "Okay", she said before following him down the corridor, out of earshot of the other students.

After Jon was sure they were alone, he turned to look at her and his stomach gave a weird lurch as though he had missed a step going down the stairs.

"Er", Jon said while staring at her awkwardly. 

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't. But he had to. 

The words came out before Jon had quite got his tongue around them, "Icantgototheballwithyou!"

Sansa stood there looking puzzled, watching him curiously, “Sorry, what? I didn't catch that”.

Jon took a deep breath before speaking once more, “Sansa look, about the ball I-”. 

"Oh!", exclaimed Sansa. 

“Nevermind that Jon! I've already got my dress robes! Of course you can't see them because I want them to be a surprise, however I'd like to see yours so we can match!”

"Oh", said Jon.

Out of nowhere Sansa lets out a high pitched squeal before throwing her arms around Jon, “Oh Jon! I'm so glad we're going to the ball together! It's just going to be so much fun! Thank you!” 

It was odd; a moment before his insides had been writhing like snakes, but suddenly he didn't seem to have any insides at all.

Sansa continued to embrace him tightly for several minutes before realising herself and promptly letting go. “Oh Jon you must think me very rude and silly! I'm terribly sorry it's just that well… I'm very excited you agreed to go with me! I know we've never been the best of friends, or well rather not friends at all but it's just I've always found you rather hard to approach  but I'm hoping after the ball we'll be the best of friends!”, Sansa said with a beaming smile. 

"Oh okay, that's alright. Yes- I'd… yea I'd like that- uh too… yes", Jon managed to stammer out.

They stood there staring at each other for several minutes in silence, and then Sansa spoke, "Well -”

"Yeah", Jon responded awkwardly. 

“Bye", Sansa said still looking rather red. 

Jon just stood there dumbly, as Sansa quickly spun around and ran off.

*** 

As the days counting down to the Yule ball grew closer, Jon found himself increasingly more comfortable with the idea of going with Sansa. 

Ideally he would've preferred to go with Ygritte, but that was unlikely to happen without hurting Sansa's feelings and Jon for some reason felt undeniably uncomfortable with that concept. She was after all one of his best friends sisters, and he definitely didn't want to give Robb another reason to decide to use the killing curse against him… he might've survived it once at the hands of the Night King but he doubted he'd survive it again against the burning fury of his best friend. 

Just the thought of Robb screaming out ‘ _ Avada Kedavra’  _ with burning hatred in his eyes made Jon shiver in fear. He'd bloody well kill himself before he let that happen, Robb would surely rip him limb from limb. 

Lost in his musings, Jon didn't notice he was about to run into someone until the very last second after they had both fell to the ground. Jon embarrassingly found out this person was in fact a girl, seeing as he had a face full of cleavage. 

“Watch where the fuck you're going! For fucks sake mate!”, the mystery girl yelled out in irritation. 

Jon quickly scrambled to his feet with an apology ready at the tip of his tongue, only for all the words to quickly die in his mouth when he found himself face to face with the object of his affections… Ygritte. 

Looking over at him, Ygritte seemed to quickly catch on to who she had run into as well, “Well I'll be damned! If it isn't Jon Snow!” 

Jon was still gawking at her in surprise. “Well aren't you going to say something? You're not mute are you?”, Ygritte asked him curiously. 

Jon could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment before he quickly regained focus, “I-I'm… I'm s-sorry! I was-n't lookin-”

“Don't worry about it King Crow”, Ygritte grinned at him using one of the numerous nicknames made up by the other Hogwarts students. 

Jon returned her grin with a love-struck smile and continued to stare at her for several minutes.

“You have no idea how to talk to a woman do ya?”

Jon opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it when Ygritte stepped forward, “Well that's quite alright King Crow. A woman likes to be stared at once in a while”, she smiled as she chucked him lightly under the chin. 

Jon couldn't be certain, but he was sure she was flirting with him. I mean why else would she be looking at him like that. 

All of a sudden Ygritte's smile quickly turns into a frown, “Oi, it's not true you're going to the ball with a fifth year is it?”

Ygritte presses on before Jon can even come up with a proper reply. “That'd bloody well prove you don't know how to talk to a woman, I mean who'd want to go to the ball with a fifth year?”, Ygritte said with a scrunched up nose. 

Jon panicked at her words. He didn't know what to tell her, he was going to the ball with a fifth year. Any other time Jon would've told the truth, but he didn't want to ruin his chances with Ygritte just because he couldn't man up and tell Sansa he didn't want to go with her! 

Jon would later come to regret what he'd said, "I'm going with - with Sansa. She asked me and I thought. . . well. . . I'm not going to have a partner otherwise. B-but it's not what everyone thinks, I'm only going with her because I feel bad for her not because I want to. You see nobody else asked her because she's a foolish and naïve girl who still believes in fairytales and all that nonsense. It's rather quite sad”. 

Ygritte seemed to accept his answer. “That's kind of you! Poor girl, must be awful to be such an idiot”, she laughed. 

Jon awkwardly joined in her laughter, and continued to reluctantly talk bad about Sansa. However unbeknownst to them, Sansa had been walking through the grounds of the castle and had come across them and had heard all they had said about her. 

Sansa looked on at Jon with tears pooling in her Tully blue eyes, as he laughed at her with Ygritte. She sadly looked down at the blue winter roses she held in her hands, the longer she looked at them the angrier she became. 

Letting out a heart wrenching sob, Sansa threw the flowers to the snow covered ground and whipped out her wand before whispering, “ _ Occidere _ ”. 

Sansa furiously wiped away her tears as she left unseen, and there only mere feet away from Jon lay the now wilted and shriveled up blue winter roses. 

A symbol of love… now dead. 

***

Jon was wandering around the castle with an ever increasingly growing frown, it had been several days since he'd last seen Sansa and he was starting to get worried. Ever since he'd agreed to go to the ball with her, she seeked him out about as often as possible, constantly finding something to ask him about. 

He wouldn't admit it… but he missed her. 

The first day she hadn't seeked him out, he shrugged it off. The second day, he felt confused. By the third day, he could already feel a sense of worry over taking him. And now several long days later, he was a mess of desperate worry. 

He briskly traveled the halls asking anyone and everyone within sight if they'd seen Sansa Stark… so far no one had. 

Jon had searched the whole castle before making his way to the greenhouse, Sansa had always had a love for flowers. And just like that, there she was. 

He remained frozen at the entrance to the greenhouse just observing her fiddling with the blue winter roses…  those apparently had been his mother's favorite.

Removing his eyes from the roses, Jon took in Sansa's appearance and noticed that she looked upset. From this distance he could tell her eyes were red rimmed like she'd been crying and her eyes lacked their usual spark as they instead held a sad sort of longing and a glimmer of anger. 

Jon stepped further into the room before announcing his presence. “Hey”, he whispered. 

Sansa didn't acknowledge his presence, the only indication that she’d heard him was the tightening of her fingers around the petals of the winter roses. 

Jon waited for her to say something in return but after several minutes of heavy silence, Jon awkwardly cleared his throat and continued speaking, “I've been looking for you all day you know… I was getting really worried about you”.

Sansa still didn't answer him, she stared at the flowers more intensely with a clenched jaw. 

“I-uh finally got my-uh dress robes, you-uh never did get around to looking at them…”, Jon trailed off. 

Sansa plucked a blue winter rose from the large pot before turning to face Jon, staring at him intensely with tears brimming in her eyes. 

“I'm only going with her because I feel bad for her not because I want to”, she finally whispered. 

Jon stared at her in confusion, “Wh-what I-uh I don't understa-”

“That's what you told her isn't it?”, Sansa interrupted him.

Jon's eyes widened in surprise as her words finally seemed to register with him, “Look Sansa it's not what you thin-”

“You see nobody else asked her-”, Sansa stated more strongly this time before Jon cut her off.

“Sans-”

“BECAUSE SHE'S A FOOLISH AND NAIVE GIRL WHO STILL BELIEVES IN FAIRYTALES AND ALL THAT NONSENSE!”, she screamed over him. 

Jon swallowed hard before falling silent and looking down at his feet. 

Sansa slowly walked forward until she was right in front of him, to his surprise she cupped his cheek and lifted his head, forcing him to look up into her eyes. 

Sansa just stared at him for a long time, stroking his cheek and staring deeply into his eyes, “You have been my greatest love”, she whispered.

Her face quickly became a mask of ice as she ripped her hand from his face and spoke once more, “Today… you are my greatest sorrow”. 

Jon looked at her in desperation as she dropped the now crushed blue winter rose into his palm and began walking away.

“San- but wh-what… t-the b-ball...”

Sansa had already reached the exit to the greenhouse but instead of walking out she instead stopped. “You don't have to worry your pretty little head about taking me to the ball out of pity any longer, I don't want to go with you anymore. After all fairytales are just nonsense… it's rather quite sad”, she whispered harshly.

“Sansa! Sansa please!”, Jon managed to choke out as Sansa ignored his pleas and walked away. 

Jon stood there in agony as he watched Sansa disappear. 

She loved him. She loved him… and he hadn't noticed. She loved him… and he destroyed her. 

She loved him… and he lost that love. 

*** 

Jon awoke very suddenly on Christmas day, wondering what had caused his abrupt return to consciousness, he opened his eyes and saw something with very large, round, dark brown eyes staring back at him in the darkness, so close they were almost nose to nose.

"Satin!", Jon yelled scrambling away from the elf so fast he almost fell out of bed.

Jon sat up and held a hand up to his chest, "Don't do that!"

"Satin is sorry sir!", he squeaked anxiously jumping backward with his long fingers over his mouth. 

"Satin is only wanting to wish Jon Snow 'Merry Christmas' and bring him a present sir! Jon Snow did say Satin could come and see him sometimes sir!"

“It's okay", Jon said still breathing faster than usual while his heart rate returned to normal. 

"Just - just prod me or something in future, all right, don't bend over me like that. . . . ", Jon pulled back the curtains around his four-poster bed, took his glasses from his bedside table and put them on. 

His yell had woken up Sam, Robb, Grenn, and Edd. All of them were peering through the gaps of their own curtains, heavy-eyed and tousled-haired.

"Someone attacking you Jon?", Sam asked sleepily.

“If only”, Robb grumbled under his breath.

Jon ignored this, "No it's just Satin, go back to sleep".

"Nah. . . presents!", Grenn exclaimed spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. 

Grenn, Sam, Robb, and Edd decided that they were awake now and they might as well get down to some present opening too. 

Jon turned back to Satin, who was now standing nervously next to Jon's bed, "Can Satin give Jon Snow his present?", he asked tentatively.

"Course you can. Er. . . I've got something for you too", Jon said. 

Jon quickly opened his trunk and pulled out a rolled-up pair of socks, handing the socks to Satin, "Sorry, I forgot to wrap them. . . "

But Satin was utterly delighted.

"Socks are Satin's favorite, favorite clothes sir!", he said ripping off his old ones and pulling on Jon’s. 

"I has seven now sir. . . . But sir. . . ", he said his eyes widening having pulled both socks up to their highest extent so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, "they has made a mistake in the shop, Jon Snow they is giving you two of the same!"

"Ah no, Jon how come you didn't spot that?", Grenn said grinning over from his own bed which was now strewn with wrapping paper. 

"Tell you what Satin, here you go - take these two as well and you can mix them up properly", Jon threw Satin a pair of violet socks he had just unwrapped.

Satin looked quite overwhelmed.

"Sir is very kind!", he squeaked his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to Jon. 

"Satin knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is the chosen one, but Satin did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless -"

"They're only socks", Jon said as he went slightly pink around the ears, though he looked rather pleased all the same. 

“Jon Snow did not let Satin finish, Jon Snow is as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless as his dear friend Sansa Stark!”, Satin exclaimed. 

Jon shushed him sharply glancing around to ensure Robb hadn’t heard him before whispering to him, “What do you mean Satin?”

“Why Jon Snow, the dearest Lady Sansa gave Satin a sweater and another pair of socks!”

“You saw Sansa?!”, Jon whispered. 

“Yes sir! Lady Sansa found Satin in the kitchens this morning and gave him his presents!”

“How was she?! How did she look?! Was she okay?!”, Jon asked Satin desperately.

“Satin thinks the Lady Sansa looked very sad, Satin asked Lady Sansa what was wrong but she didn't wish to tell Satin”. 

Jon took this news in with a sigh. “Di-did she ask about me?”, he asked Satin tentatively. 

“No sir. But Satin thinks that if Jon Snow spoke with Lady Sansa he might find out what's wrong and help her!”, Satin exclaimed positively.

Jon looked away from Satin in shame… if only he knew… 

Before Jon could further question Satin, he handed Jon a small package which turned out to be socks.

"Satin is making them himself sir!", the elf said happily. 

"He is buying the wool out of his wages, sir!"

The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it and the right sock was green with a pattern of snitches.

"They're. . . they're really. . . well, thanks Satin", Jon said as he pulled them on causing Satin's eyes to leak with happiness again.

"Satin must go now sir, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!", Satin said as he hurried out of the dormitory, waving good-bye to Sam and the others as he passed.

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I'm sorry! Lol I bet everyone's like 'Jen WTF how could you?! Jon's such an asshole!', yea I know I'm sorry but it had to be done! You can't have a long ass charged story without some angst! 
> 
> Lol next, yes Thorne is my Snape. However, it's not like the HP series, he was not in love with Lyanna that was still Robert I just didn't think he'd make a very good Snape. 
> 
> This chapter is where the 'Jon's an idiot' tag comes in, if the dumbass had just listened to himself he would've noticed Sansa was in love with him. Also if you guys didn't notice, Jon/You also would've notice that he does hold some feelings for Sansa. 
> 
> "the most powerful student to ever come to Hogwarts", alrighty guys I fucking love Sansa, I'm allowed to be bias so stop it with that judgmental shit!
> 
> "I've always found you rather hard to approach but I'm hoping after the ball we'll be the best of friends!", my Sansa didn't ignore Jon out of some loyalty for Cat, she did it because she's always had a major crush on Jon. 
> 
> "Jon embarrassingly found out this person was in fact a girl, seeing as he had a face full of cleavage", Wahahaha shout out to Brad's fic "Can't We Be Sweethearts?" and Jon falling in Val's cleavage. 
> 
> “Don't worry about it King Crow”, you'll notice that from this chapter on they'll be little GOT canon jokes hidden everywhere!
> 
> "Occidere", is NOT a real HP spell I made it up lol. There was no other spell for death than 'Avada Kedavra' which is a ONE WAY TICKET TO AZKABAN! So I just used the Latin word 'To Perish' and made a spell. 
> 
> "those apparently had been his mother's favorite", driving home the fact that Sansa's the girl for him. 
> 
> “You have been my greatest love” “Today… you are my greatest sorrow”, you'll notice that in most of my fics I like to steal quotes I love from movies and books, so if this seems familiar lol that's because it's from 'Wonder Woman'. 
> 
> "She loved him… and he destroyed her", another sign of Jon's ignorance, homegirl Sansa don't need him! 
> 
> Yes Satin is my Dobby, you wouldn't believe how many fucking characters I went through to get my Dobby! Lol I originally had Podrick but I needed him for something else lol. 
> 
> I used Satin/ Dobby to further drive home the fact that Jon is guilty and should feel bad for what he's done. 
> 
> Lol check my grammar darlings, on occasion I've been known to not know how to spell!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @Ludholtzjj
> 
> I did post some moodboards on Tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Chapter 3 took me so long! I had some homework on the Pueblo Revolt! 
> 
> THE YULE BALL IS HERE!  
> I'll put the outfits at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> Houses:  
> \- Ramsay: Slytherin (I'M SORRY MY SLYTHERIN DARLINGS)  
> \- Myranda: Hufflepuff (Bc she's loyal af to Ramsay)  
> \- Joffrey: ? (Tbh undecided, nobody wants him)  
> \- Harry: ?  
> \- Myrcella: Hufflepuff  
> \- Dickon: Hufflepuff  
> \- Theon: Gryffindor

***

The time for the Yule Ball had finally arrived, and Jon was absolutely miserable.

Not only was Sansa no longer speaking to him, he also no longer had a date or a partner for the opening dance, and on top of all of that half his friends were either no longer speaking to him or treated him haltingly.  

With no other choice, at seven o'clock Jon followed Sam, Grenn, Edd, and Robb up to their dormitory in order to change into their dress robes.

Reaching his four poster, Jon turned to the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled it open to grab his dress robes. However, before Jon could grab them he froze.    

Moving down to his knees, Jon stared into the open trunk. Jon hadn’t moved for several seconds, but he soon snapped out of his daze and began to frantically search his trunk.  

He didn't look up when Sam began to worriedly call his name.

Sam cleared his throat nervously, "Are you alright Jon?"

Jon shook his head no, but still didn't look up at Sam.

As the silence continued on, Jon could sense the others growing increasingly concerned while Jon himself was growing increasingly irritated.

Suddenly Jon looked over at Robb with a glare. "So, I guess I should thank you for these", he said gesturing to the still open trunk.

Jon picked up the brown lacey mess that was his dress robes, "Does Sansa know? I mean, that you hexed them".

Jon had known Robb would be mad when he found out what had happened with Sansa, but this was beyond bloody ridiculous.  

Robb's expression remained neutral. "Can’t say you didn’t deserve it, you're lucky things haven’t gotten worse for you", he said coldly.

Jon and Robb continued to stare each other down for several minutes, but eventually Jon turned away with a sigh. Jon was in no mood for an argument, and especially not with Robb. He would try to revert his robes to normal he decided, and then go get this stupid ball over with. Robb could brood by himself.

***

All of the boys looked very self-conscious, but none more than Jon, who surveyed himself in the long mirror in the corner with an appalled look on his face. There was just no getting around the fact that his robes looked more like a dress than anything else.

Despite Jon’s various attempts he couldn’t revert his robes back to anything resembling normal, whatever hex Robb had used, he had used it well.

In a desperate attempt to make them look more manly, he used a severing charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well; at least he was now lace-free, although he hadn't done a very neat job, and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as the boys set off downstairs.

***

The entrance hall was packed with students all milling around waiting for eight o'clock when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

As the boys themselves made their way down into the crowd, they all quickly disappeared to find their dates leaving Jon and Sam on their own.

However before they could get very far, they found Gilly waiting for Sam at the foot of the stairs. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking gold with a ruched spaghetti-strap bodice, and a layered skirt; her brown hair curled with a few strands pulled back from her face into an intricate bun.

"You - er - look beautiful", Sam managed to breath out.

Gilly gave him a shy yet lovestruck smile, "Shall we go then Sam?"

"Okay", Sam said dazedly as Gilly took his arm and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Right", Jon said to himself looking around.

A group of Slytherins had just come up the steps from their dungeon common room. Ramsay Bolton was at the front, he was wearing robes of blood red with a high collar while his date, Myranda Royce was in robes of lilac satin with chiffon trim at the bust and was clutching at Ramsay's arm. Jon was glad to say that he wasn't the only fashion disaster at the ball, Myranda looked horrendous with that frilly mess covering half her dress.

Joffrey Baratheon and Harry Hardyng were both wearing rich dress robes of cashmere; they resembled two arrogant pompous peacocks, and neither of them, Jon was pleased to see, had managed to find a date either.

Suddenly the oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Khal Moro. Khal Drogo was at the front of the party, accompanied by that mental Dorito girl.

Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rose bushes that had been conjured there.

Abruptly Professor Mormont's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Noticing that his fellow champions and their dates were approaching Professor Mormont, Jon began to panic. It was likely that Mormont was gathering them to begin the first dance, and despite what he’d been told, Jon failed to find a partner… well he’d had a partner, but if he wasn’t such a bloody idiot he’d have not fucked it all up.

Despite his better judgement, Jon could feel his thoughts wandering to Sansa. He wondered where she was, if she was even here tonight. He also wondered if she was alright… what is he saying?! Poor kid, he’d bet she was alone in her room crying her eyes out.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jon readjusted his collar, grimacing; he walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let him through.

Professor Mormont, who had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of his hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

Noticing he had a bit of time, Jon proceeded to look around the room in order to quickly find himself a partner for the dance. As he was scanning the crowd, Ygritte caught his eye. Jon stared at her in admiration.

As he stood there gazing longingly at Ygritte, Myrcella Baratheon who had been standing near him spoke. “She looks beautiful”, Myrcella breathed in awe.

“Yea, she does”, Jon said in return as his gaze continued to follow Ygritte; however as he turned to look over at Myrcella, he noticed her gaze was fixed in the opposite direction.

Turning around, Jon’s eyes fell instead on the girl standing at the top of the staircase. His jaw dropped.

It was Sansa.

But she didn't look like Sansa, no, she looked far more beautiful than usual.

She had done something with her hair; it was sleek and shiny, a few strands were braided away from her face and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head, while the rest tumbled down to her waist in wavy curls.

She was wearing robes made of a floaty, icy-blue material that cascaded down her body like a waterfall, with a slit that went to about mid-thigh and loose fitting half-sleeves; along with some light embellishments on the bodice.

Jon was in complete awe of her, she even held herself differently, somehow - as if she had gained a new level of confidence. She was also smiling - rather nervously.

No Jon thought, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. She was like an angel.

Many of the girls nearby were gazing at Sansa in unflattering disbelief. They weren't the only ones either; the commotion had drawn the attention of the rest of the crowd and almost all the girls stalked past, throwing Sansa looks of the deepest loathing. Myranda gaped at her as she walked by with Ramsay, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her.

All of a sudden, Sansa then carefully pulled the sides of her beautiful ice blue gown up and gracefully began her descent down the staircase.

Jon’s gaze on her remained relentless as she made her way down, however his staring was interrupted when someone blocked his view.

In front of him stood none other than Dickon Tarly, the other Hogwarts Triwizard champion.

To Jon’s complete and utter shock, Sansa met Dickon at the foot of the stairs, where he proceeded to bow slightly and curl his fingers around hers, before softly kissing the back of her hand.

“You look... god, are you sure you’re my date? Is this a dream?”, Dickon asked in disbelief. Everyone apparently heard him and laughed.

Jon's jaw clenched, he had been starting to quite like Dickon. He was even prepared to overlook the fact that he had once beaten him at Quidditch, and was handsome, and popular, and nearly everyone's favorite champion. Now he suddenly realized that Dickon was in fact a useless pretty boy who didn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup.

Dickon offered Sansa his arm, and they made their way over to the other champions who were still waiting on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside the Great Hall. Dickon inclined his head to Jon as they passed, Sansa however walked right past Jon without looking at him.

***

As the last students trickled into the Hall, Professor Mormont told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs.

Ros and Theon Greyjoy stationed themselves nearest the doors; Theon looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Ros for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Dickon and Sansa were close to Jon; he looked away from them so he wouldn't have to see them together.

To busy brooding, Jon didn’t notice Professor Mormont had walked up to him.

“Oh- don't you look… dashing”, Mormont said as his eyes lingered on the frayed neck and sleeves of Jon’s dress robes as he looked him up and down.

Jon’s face reddened in embarrassment as he could hear is fellow champions chuckling quietly.

“Anyway Snow, where is your partner?”, Mormont asked in confusion.

Jon felt his face go red, as he felt the weight of his fellow champions stares. “I-uh I don’t have one sir”, Jon said as he glanced over at Sansa, their eyes locked but she quickly glanced away.

“I specifically recall telling you that you did in fact need a partner Jon”, Mormont said in exasperation.

Jon opened his mouth but promptly shut it when Professor Mormont spoke once more, “Well it hardly matters now, we just need to find you a partner and quickly”.

Unfortunately for Jon, all the other students had already entered the Great Hall and Professor Mormont couldn’t just barge in there to quickly grab him a dance partner, even if he was a Hogwarts champion.

Frantically looking around, Professor Mormont spotted the only other person milling about, “Ah, Professor Nymeria! Jon here could use a partner for the first dance, if you’d be willing of course”.

Jon stared in horror as Professor Mormont grabbed Professor Nymeria, or Old Nan, as she liked the students to call her.  

“Of course I’d be willing to help the child, Professor Mormont”.

“Very well, that settles it”, Mormont said as he clapped Jon on the shoulder.

***

Professor Mormont told the champions and their partners to follow him; they did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered, or in Jon’s case pointed and broke into laughter.

The walls of the hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Jon concentrated on not tripping over his feet, while Nan seemed to be enjoying herself; she was beaming around at everybody.

He caught sight of Sam and Gilly as he neared the top table, they both looked like they were having a wonderful time.

Professor Davos smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Khal Moro wore an expression of disdain as he watched Drogo and Danrice draw nearer; Madame Walda, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. The fourth seat at the table was occupied by Professor Sandor Clegane, the Hound.

There was no food as of yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Jon picked his up uncertainly and looked around, there were no waiters. The Hound however, looked down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Chicken!"

And two chickens appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Jon glanced up at Sansa to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining, surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? But for once, Sansa didn't seem to be thinking about S. P. E. W. She was deep in conversation with Dickon and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

Jon looked away in irritation.

Theon was watching Ros talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Jon had the impression that Theon was too busy staring at Ros’ breasts to take in a word she was saying.

Jon looked around the hall, Tormund was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit. Jon saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Professor Tarth ignore it.

When all the food had been consumed, Davos stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and he then conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a microphone, a cello, some bagpipes, and a grand piano were set upon it.

The Brotherhood Without Banners now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Jon, who had been so interested in watching them, had almost forgotten what was coming and suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

"Come child, we're supposed to dance!", Nan exclaimed as she pulled him to his feet.

Jon tripped over his dress robes as he stood up. The Brotherhood Without Banners struck up a slow yet lively tune; Jon walked onto the brightly lit dance floor with Old Nan, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye; although in the corner of his eye he could see Grenn and Pyp waving and sniggering at him, as Old Nan seized his hands, placing one around her waist and holding the other tightly in hers.

They moved awkwardly around the ballroom, and Jon was certain Nan noticed that he was quietly counting the steps, "One, two, three, one, two, three…".

Alas, that didn't help Jon much, he couldn't dance to save his life.

Still, despite that it wasn't as bad as it could have been Jon thought, as Nan lead them through the dance, revolving slowly on the spot.

Very soon many of the people watching them had come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the center of attention. Arya and Gendry were dancing nearby, he could see Gendry wincing frequently as Arya trod on his feet. Further away, Robb was waltzing with Margaery, she moved very gracefully despite having Robb for a partner.

Sansa and Dickon were dancing in the center of the room; moving in unison, they gracefully followed the music.

Jon’s eyes fixed on the waltzing couple, he watched as Dickon whispered something into Sansa’s ear while skillfully spinning her around the ballroom, her eyelids fluttered closed and a shy smile appeared on her lips.

There was something extremely intimate about the way Dickon’s arm was wound tightly around Sansa’s narrow waist, her face flushed a delicate pink and she laughed, probably at the words he was murmuring against her skin. The sight made Jon burn with unexplainable rage; he had a strong desire to kick something.

And yet he couldn't find the strength to stop staring. He watched them glide across the floor in flawless harmony with the music and each other. To him, it seemed more than just a dance… much more.    

At last to his relief , Jon heard the final quivering note of the cello. The hall filled with applause, and Jon let go of Nan at once, "Let's sit down, shall we?"

He led her away from the dance floor, and over to the table where Sam and Gilly were sitting.

"How's it going?", Sam asked Jon enthusiastically.

Jon didn't answer. He was to busy glaring at Sansa and Dickon, who were dancing nearby.

Nan sat down on Jon's other side, legs crossed with one foot jiggling in time to the music, however within minutes Nan claimed she was tired and would go off to bed.

"You don't mind, do you Jon?", Nan asked.

"What?", Jon said as he was still watching Sansa and Dickon.

"Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting", Nan chuckled before patting Jon’s cheek affectionately and going off to bed.

***

Outfits:

\- [Sansa](https://teutamatoshiduriqi.com/collections/latest-collection/products/charming-iris-tmd-gown) 

\- [Sansa hairstyle](https://www.gamesradar.com/yeah-sorry-about-that-game-of-thrones-isaac-hempstead-wright-comments-on-brans-creepiness/)

\- [Jon ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/39265827981393665/)

\- [Gilly ](https://www.bhldn.com/product/chantelle-dress)

\- [Mya ](https://www.lulus.com/products/mythical-kind-of-love-dark-green-maxi-dress/271082.html?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_content=271082&utm_campaign=PLA_formal-dresses&pla=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=PLA%20-%20Dresses&utm_term=bLES13699huntergreenB1&utm_content=12038103563_72973161683&gclid=Cj0KCQjwidPcBRCGARIsALM--eNDTrR2LypudWFw3rYYFgXEGgcp9LzR4hvV63FmBJejo_2M_A8QUsAaAtM4EALw_wcB)

\- [Margaery](https://www.dhgate.com/product/baby-blue-spaghetti-strap-prom-dresses-high/410850309.html)

\- [Myranda ](http://coolspotters.com/clothing/fritz-bernaise-bridesmaids-lilac-satin-dress-with-chiffon-trim-at-the-bust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first real chapter that dabbles in Jon's misery... how'd I do lol?!
> 
> What I hate about most fics is that Robb mostly sides with Jon, like guys Sansa is Robb's sister! Blood is thicker than water folks, if my brother pulled some shit like that I'd fucking kill him. So yea Robb did side with Sansa, and now he's messing with Jon. 
> 
> "mental Dorito girl", look I'm not about to argue with anyone about this, I fucking hate her and not because I ship Jonsa. End of fucking story. 
> 
> LMFAO yes, I gave Sansa a Hermione entrance, my girl deserves only the best. 
> 
> "Professor Nymeria, or Old Nan", according to the GOT Wiki Fandom page there's a theory that Old Nan's name is Nymeria bc of a line from Arya in the books. 
> 
> "The Hound however, looked down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Chicken!" "And two chickens appeared", told you there were gonna be canon jokes! 
> 
> "Jon saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Professor Tarth ignore it", Briemund all the way y'all! 
> 
> Ros is Fleur Delacour
> 
> "Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting", this wasn't the original line I used, but Azor_Stargaryen influenced me lol!
> 
> Chapter 4's coming really soon since my homework set me back on my update schedule! 
> 
> As always check my grammar!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @Ludholtzjj


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest thing I've ever written in all my years of writing fanfiction, so I hope it's alright lol! 
> 
> We've finally hit the point where we're using spells so this website is gonna be very important, I tried to describe them as best I could but if you need a little help then here you go:
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_spells

***

Jon would never admit it, but he was hopelessly lost in thought.

He couldn’t get Nan’s words out of his head, ‘Oh, to be young and to feel love’s keen sting'... what did she mean by that?

But as if by an unseen force, his gaze once more fell on Sansa… and in that moment it all made sense.

He feels his heart begin to dance a syncopated rhythm in his chest, and he swallows almost convulsively… he was in love with Sansa.

***

Jon couldn't understand how he hadn't spotted it before. She was beautiful, but not like those other girls. She was beautiful, for the way she thought. She was beautiful, for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved. She was beautiful, for her ability to make other people smile, even if she was sad. No, she wasn't beautiful for something as temporary as her looks. She was beautiful, deep down to her soul…

And for that, he loved her beyond comprehension. She had ruined him for any other love, and he couldn’t find it in him to care.

***

Later on in the night, Gendry came over and sat down in Nan's empty chair. He was a bit red in the face from dancing.

"Hey", Gendry said. However, Jon didn't say anything in return, to busy besottedly gazing at Sansa.

"Dickon’s just gone to get us all some drinks, nice lad that boy is", Gendry said with a genuine smile.

Jon’s spell of happiness was broken at the mention of his apparent romantic rival, and he proceeded to give Gendry a withering look.

"Dickon?", he said. "Has he asked to be your bestfriend too? Wouldn’t be the first thing he’s stolen that isn’t his", Jon replied scathingly.

Gendry looked at him in surprise, "What's up with you?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you", Jon said irritated.

Gendry stared at him, then at Sam, who shrugged.

"Jon, what -?"

"He's from Hufflepuff!", Jon spat.

"He's competing against me! You - you're -", Jon was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe his friends crimes, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what the lot of you are doing!"

Gendry and Sam's mouths fell open in disbelief.

"Don't be stupid", Sam said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly Jon, weren’t you and my brother practically friends a number of weeks ago?”

Jon chose to ignore this.

"Yeah, well - that's his story", Jon said nastily.

Gendry glanced at him in confusion, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He knows who you all hang around with. . . . he's just trying to get closer to you in order to get inside information on me!"

Sam and Gendry continued to stare at him in shock.

"For your information, he hasn't asked me a single thing about you, not one -", Gendry was saying before Jon cut him off.

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means!"

"We’d never help him work out that egg! Never. He may be my brother but I want you to win the tournament. You know that, don't you Jon?", Sam asked.

"You've got a funny way of showing it", Jon sneered.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about making friends!", Gendry said hotly.

"No it isn't! It's about winning!", Jon shouted.

People were starting to stare at them.

"Jon", Sam said quietly. "If this is about Sansa and Dickon you’ve -"

Jon jumped to his feet and stormed off , disappearing into the crowd.

Sam watched him go with a mixture of sadness and pity on his face.

***

After Jon left the table, he edged around the dance floor and slipped out into the entrance hall.

The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as he went down the front steps, where he found himself surrounded by bushes, winding ornamental paths, and large stone statues.

Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. Jon set off along one of the winding paths through the rose bushes, but he had gone only a short way when he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.

Thorne and Khal Moro came around the corner. Thorne had his wand out and was blasting rose bushes apart, his expression ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Genna!", Thorne snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Payne!", as a boy went rushing after her. However, Thorne’s ill-temper quickly lead to confusion when two more girls ran past from the same section of bushes. Jon tried and failed to withhold his laughter.

Despite this, Thorne soon recovered from his initial shock, “Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor as well, Marei and Kayla!”  

"And what are you doing?", he added catching sight of Jon on the path ahead.

Khal Moro, Jon saw, looked ill at ease to see him standing there. His hand went nervously to his goatee, and he began winding it around his finger.

"I’m walking. Not against the law, is it?", Jon told Thorne shortly.

"Keep walking then!", Thorne snarled and brushed past Jon, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Khal Moro hurried away after him.

Jon continued down the path.

He looked around and saw Ros and Theon standing half-concealed in a rose bush nearby. Jon’s eyes widened in horror, Ros and Theon looked very busy. At least this meant that he could easily sneak off without being noticed.  

Shaking his head vigorously, Jon pulled himself deeper into the shadows and made a run for it.

***

After running for about five minutes, Jon stopped to catch his breath. Looking around, he found himself in the viaduct courtyard.

Jon froze.

In the corner of his eye, he could see the shadows shifting. Soon enough the shadowy outlines of several people were visible in the moonlight.

"Bastard", Ramsay said with a malicious grin as he marched up to Jon.

"Bolton", Jon responded in kind.

A long pause came between the two as they stared at each other.

"What do you want Bolton?", he demanded angrily.

"You had better mind your manners, bastard”, Ramsay said smugly.

Sighing, Ramsay walked closer to Jon. "Which is precisely why I intend to teach you a lesson bastard”, he said not at all sounding remorseful.

Jon shoved him back with a scowl, "You know as well as I do, that you wouldn't think of doing anything".

"You know nothing about me, you don't know the things I'm capable of", Ramsay spit out with a maniac sort of glee.

Jon wasn't surprised that Ramsay was trying to provoke him into a fight; as he had already suspected, Ramsay immediately started casting spells.

" _Confringo_!”, Ramsay yelled as a spell was fired from his wand.

Fortunately for Jon, having been taught briefly how to dodge by Professor Martell, he managed to avoid it.

In turn he casted a spell of his own, " _Everte Statum_!”

Ramsay in turn proved that he wasn't just an idiot, and managed to dodge it.

He began firing off spells after that, moving ever so closer with each one, forcing Jon to dodge each one, some he just barely managed to avoid.

He tried firing off a few disarming spells of his own, with one actually hitting Ramsay, but it was apparently too weak to really do anything.

At this Ramsay grinned, "What's that bastard? Not much of a wizard? You can't even do one lousy spell correctly”.

This caused Jon to get angry enough to fire another spell in return. “ _Expelliarmus_!”,  this one hitting yet again and causing Bolton's wand to shake so much that for a split second, Jon thought he was going to lose it.

However, Bolton's grip was just too strong and he found that the spell failed to work.

As a reward for his efforts, Ramsay countered with another spell. “ _Lacarnum Inflamarae_!”, that hit Jon's arm, causing him to fall backward and send his hand ringing with pain as it was burned.

He quickly got up, however, and kept fighting, grateful it had been his non-wand arm that had been injured.

This time he cast the first spell that came to mind. “ _Rictusempra_!”, which hit Ramsay sending him cartwheeling through the air.

He had been hoping that Bolton would be getting tired by now, but he still seemed ready to fight on.

" _Stupefy_!”, Ramsay yelled which he just managed to duck, even though he felt it blow his hair as it passed.

If he actually got hit with that the fight was over, failure was not an option, Jon wasn't sure how he was supposed to win but he knew that he must.

However the one thing he had been trying to avoid finally happened, he got hit full on. It was a jinx, which caused him to be blown backward and thrown into the column of one of the archways. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and his whole body was in excruciating pain.

Still he got up, only for him to immediately fall back down, which was fortunate since Ramsay had launched a spell directly where his head had been.

Perhaps he was more injured than he had thought, in which case the fight was definitely over for him.

Ramsay seemed to recognize that his opponent's ability to move was now rather limited and grinned in triumph, as he moved in for the intended kill.

With a crazed look in his eyes he spoke, “ _Sectumsempra_!”.  

However, another yell came a second after Ramsay’s, “ _Protego_!”

Suddenly a magical barrier emerged in front of Jon, deflecting Ramsay’s spell and causing it to dissipate as soon as it hit the shield.

Looking up in shock, Jon found Sansa standing before him in a defensive position.

There was a moment's pause as everyone processed just what had happened, before Ramsay looked back at his three Bastard Boys, probably trying to decide who was more intimidating before simply inclining his head over to Sansa; and so Ramsay’s Bastard Boys joined the fray.

Not a moment later a spell flew past Sansa, “ _Baubillious”._

Sansa reacted almost intuitively; she flung out her wand straight towards Skinner and cried, " _Aqua Eructo_!"

A jet of clear water shot out her wand and knocked Skinner back and missed Luton by an inch, who was already shouting another curse.

" _Avifors_!", Luton shouted.

Sansa ducked below the curse, and jabbed her wand forward and muttered, " _Avis Oppugno_!"

A flock of birds swarmed Luton, and began chasing him as he ran off in fear. Sansa took advantage of this and used the jelly leg jinx, causing Luton’s legs to collapse and leading him to fall and hit his head knocking him unconscious.  

Ben Bones, who had been watching the fight from the sidelines, decided to finally join in. “ _Alarte Ascendare_ !”, unfortunately for him, Sansa had managed to shout at the same moment, “ _Flipendo_!”

The spell hit Ben's wand and it flipped in his hand, turning its point away from Sansa and instead pointing directly at himself. The spell hit Ben, tossing him into the air and promptly dropping him to the floor.

With Ramsay’s band of bastards defeated, only Ramsay himself stood in Sansa’s way.

Instead of addressing her, Ramsay instead chose to direct his words to Jon, who was still sprawled out on the courtyard floor, “Now, admit defeat and surrender, and I will forgive your slights against me”.

To Ramsay’s annoyance he was simply met with silence, “Come bastard, why lead this poor soul to defeat? There’s no need for a battle, just surrender… I am a man of mercy”.

“You’re right, there’s no need for a battle. Let's end this the old way, you against me”, Sansa stated.

Ramsay merely laughed at her proposition, “I keep hearing stories about you. The way people at Hogwarts talk about you, you’re the greatest witch who ever walked! Maybe you are that good, maybe not. I don’t know if I’d beat you, but I know my band will beat you. I have four men, and you have - what? Half that… not even”.

“Aye, you have the numbers but will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn’t fight for them. Not to mention, last time I checked I incapacitated all your… friends”, Sansa said smugly.

“She’s good, very good”, Ramsay pointed amused.

“Tell me will you let your little woman die because you’re to proud to surrender?”, Ramsay said once again turning his attention back to Jon.

“You’re going to lose Bolton”, Sansa stated icily finally having enough of Ramsay’s stalling.

“She’s a fine woman, your friend”, he said with a smile.  

After a moment, Ramsay nodded coldly at Jon, “Very well then bastard”.

Sansa moved faster than Jon could have believed; her wand slashed through the air and for a split second he thought Ramsay might crumple, but the swiftness of his shield charm was such that Sansa was thrown off balance.

Sansa brandished her wand at a torch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket: the descending flames, became a ring of fire that filled the courtyard and flew like a lasso at Ramsay, however it was soon no longer a fire, but a great serpent that Sansa blasted to smoke.

Ramsay leered and cast a spell at her, Sansa twirled sideways with millimetres to spare of the curse hitting her.

Sansa then sent a orange streak of light at Ramsay as he sent a blue streak, both spells collided in the middle, causing it to sound like a small explosion.

Jon gasped audibly when Ramsay's spell seemed to be winning, but in a matter of seconds it seemed like Sansa siphoned both spells into her wand; he didn't have to wonder long as Sansa shot a thin beam of flames at Ramsay, causing it to engulf his body completely, but not before he casted a quick shield charm.

Bolton quickly dissipated the spell and sent a spell of what seemed like darkness itself at her, she quickly put up a shield charm of her own.

“ _Expulso_!”, he cried.

However, with a lazy flick of her wand, Sansa deflected the spell.

" _Expelliarmus_!”, another lazy flick from Sansa's wand sent the spell flying elsewhere.

“ _Reducto_!”, Sansa kept deflecting the spells thrown at her.

Ramsay was foolish to think he could have won, Jon thought as he watched Sansa consider him with a bored expression.

Brief anger flashed in Ramsay's eyes but was gone just as quickly, however Sansa took advantage of his momentary distraction, “ _Slugulus Eructo_!”

A blast of green light flew from Sansa's wand into Ramsay's chest, knocking him back and skidding across the courtyard.

Ramsay was now a pale green color, and soon enough he gagged out the first slug.

Anger was clearly and undoubtedly etched all over Ramsay's face as he was now able to sit upright, "How dare you?! _Ava_ –"

However, before he could finish the curse, Ben, Skinner, and Luton rushed to his side.

“Ramsay no! The use of any unforgivable curse is a one way ticket to Azkaban!”, Ben shouted pulling on Ramsay insistently.

“Come on let's go! It's not worth it Ramsay!”, Luton also shouted.

Ramsay shot the two of them a glare, still clutching his throbbing stomach he spoke, "I-I'll-”,  he stopped as a slug emerged from his mouth again, he coughed slightly. "I'll get you bastard! And you as well Stark!", he told them menacingly as the Bastard Boys all but dragged him away.

***

Wand:

\- [Sansa's wand ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/10555380351545127/)

(You guys honestly don't understand how long I've been waiting to use this picture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just take a moment to appreciate Jon's realization... like honestly finally, am I right? 
> 
> "She was beautiful, but not like those other girls. She was beautiful, for the way she thought. She was beautiful, for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved. She was beautiful, for her ability to make other people smile, even if she was sad. No, she wasn't beautiful for something as temporary as her looks. She was beautiful, deep down to her soul…" - F. Scott Fitzgerald
> 
> Honestly during that moment with Jon, Gendry, and Sam, Jon took on some of my fams vibes. OOF my fams fucked up guys lol, literally when someone's pissed off they'll try and take it out on someone else, which is by far the worst thing to do. I know you get angry but don't do that shit, it's not good and just makes everything worse. 
> 
> Also lol for some reason I almost literally forgot Sam and Dickon were brothers LMFAO, I had to add that brother line in like last minute. 
> 
> "Ten points from Ravenclaw, Genna!", Thorne snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Payne!", as a boy went rushing after her. However, Thorne’s ill-temper quickly lead to confusion when two more girls ran past from the same section of bushes. Jon tried and failed to withhold his laughter" "Despite this, Thorne soon recovered from his initial shock, “Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor as well, Marei and Kayla!”, and that ladies and gentlemen is what I needed Podrick for LMFAO! Killing it with these canon jokes tbh.
> 
> "He looked around and saw Ros and Theon standing half-concealed in a rose bush nearby. Jon’s eyes widened in horror, Ros and Theon looked very busy. At least this meant that he could easily sneak off without being noticed", this actually happened in the HP books but I can't help but feel like my Hogwarts is fucked LMFAO, they're all kinds of messed up.
> 
> The Bastard Boys are Ramsay's gang from the books. 
> 
> That whole Sansa, Jon, and Ramsay scene... completely inspired by the Battle of the Bastards! 
> 
> "The use of any unforgivable curse is a one way ticket to Azkaban!”, a quote from my homie Mad Eye Moody! 
> 
> Check my grammar por favor! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @Ludholtzjj


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO I feel like everyone's just waiting for me to post all the chapters before reading lol! 
> 
> Can you guys believe we're one chapter away from this being over?! I bet everyone's like 'will this dumb bitch stop updating?' Don't worry we're almost there! 
> 
> Alrighty darlings let's see what's gonna happen after last chapter!

***

Once Ramsay and his shouting disappeared out of earshot, Jon looked over to examine Sansa. 

Taking in her dirt-streaked face, disheveled red hair, rumpled dress, and weary eyes; he still thought she never looked more beautiful than at this moment. 

Jon had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but all things considered he chose to ignore this… for now anyway.  

Instead he awkwardly cleared his throat. “Thank you Sans”, Jon said with a blush rising up his cheeks. 

 At the use of her nickname, Sansa visibly tensed. “Don’t call me that”, she whispered turning to face him. 

“Sansa I-”, she warningly held her hand up to stop him; however as she examined him her face softened slightly. 

Confusion flickered across Jon’s face, before he looked down at himself to see what had caused such a reaction from her. To his complete shock, the whole front of his dress robes were covered in blood; he had no idea where it had come from until he felt a sharp pain in his nose. Gingerly bringing his hands up to his face, Jon hissed in pain as he touched his now crooked and obviously broken nose. 

Jon couldn’t understand how he hadn’t noticed his nose was broken before, he supposed it was the adrenaline. Unfortunately for him, the adrenaline was wearing off and he was now acutely aware of the pain that came from having ones nose broken. 

“I’ve never fixed a nose before, but I’ve done several toes and how different are they really”, Sansa said interrupting his musings. 

With a determined look, Sansa flicked her wand, “ _ Episkey _ !”

A sickening crack was heard as Jon yelped in pain. 

Taking his chin in her hands, Sansa tilted his head every which way before giving a satisfied nod and stepping away from him. 

“Thanks… again”, Jon said earnestly. 

Sansa simply stood away from him, avoiding making eye contact. 

Jon sighed, “Look, Sansa I've been meaning to tel-”

“Meaning to tell me what????!!!!! That you're sorry????!!!!! Well forgive me Jon Snow the almighty chosen one, if I don't want to accept your apology!!!!!!!”, her voice exploded through the peaceful night air. 

“What, did you really think a single fucking sorry was just going to fix everything????!!!!!! Well guess what, it's not!!!!!! I trusted you and you betrayed me!!!!!”, Sansa cried hysterically. 

“Betrayed you?! How did I betray you?!” 

“What so you deny talking shit about me behind my back to that- to that fucking bitch!!!”

“No but-”

“See!!!! You can't even deny it!!!! I trusted you, I trusted you with my heart and you just threw it away for some other girl like it was nothing!!!!!”

Jon could feel himself getting angry now, “Well how was I supposed to know????!!!!!! You never gave me any signs or anything!!!!!” 

Sansa let out a bitter laugh. “Honestly Jon, sometimes you can be such an idiot!!!!!!”, she yelled as she turned to walk away. 

Jon desperately followed after her, “Sansa come on, talk to me please!!!!”

“Talk to you???!!!!! I can't even look at you right now!!!!!!”

“Sansa-”

“Just get away from me!!!!!”

“No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake, okay?!”

“A mistake???!!!! Jon you lied to me, not only did you talk about me behind my back, but it turns out you never even wanted to go to this stupid ball with me in the first place!!!!!!” 

After a moment of silence she shouted at him once more, “Why did you do it????!!!!!” 

“Wh-what?!”

“If you wanted to go with her so badly, why did you say yes when I asked you??!!!!”

“I didn't want to go alone, okay? I would've looked like a big loser- I did look like a big fucking loser without a date!!!!”

At this point Sansa snapped, she started beating on him with her fists, “Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry! I- I was disgusted with myself and tonight I- I thought you looked so beautiful and all I wanted was for you to be my date!!!” 

“So you want to go to the dance with her and then you want to come back to me????!!!!! Is that your plan????!!!!!”

“No, no of course not!!! Tonight made me realize I want to be with you!!!!!!!”

“Oh that is so sweet! I think I'm falling for you all over again!!”, she yelled sarcastically. 

Jon stood there gritting his teeth, hoping against hope he wouldn't - but it was no good. “I love you!!!!!!”, he shouted at her. 

His declaration was met with silence, except for the sound of their heavy breathing. 

Looking up at her now, he could see the shock on her face; but after the shock had cleared off, he didn't know what took its place.

She had been silent now for what seemed like hours before speaking. “You don't love me”, Sansa whispered. 

His first reaction to that was shock, of course. He had expected many things, been prepared for them even, but he hadn't been prepared for that.

"Sansa… I... ", he started to say as he stepped closer.

She held up her hand for him to stop, she kept her emotions off her face so that she wouldn't break down in front of him. She wouldn’t cry here. She wouldn't.

"You don't love me. I'm just another woman in your life, just another tiny momentary speck within an indifferent universe", she said rubbing her hands through her hair in exasperation. 

Sansa could see Jon was about to interrupt, but she couldn't listen to him now. She had to get this out and get away from him.

"I thought I'd be different than the rest, because I loved you", she continued. "But really I'm no different than anyone else", she sighed. 

With that she stormed away; great multicolored swarms of fairies rose into the air as she passed, angrily pushing aside bushes. 

Jon was still standing in the courtyard, staring after her. Then, after about a minute, he strode away.

***

Jon had been on his way to the common room when someone called after him.

"Hey-Jon!"

It was Dickon Tarly. 

"Yeah?", Jon said coldly as Dickon ran up the stairs toward him.

"Where's Sansa?" 

"No idea", Jon said mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"

Dickon was looking surly again.

"Well, if you see her, let me know", he said.

Jon stared at him, before giving Dickon a very cold look and sweeping past him up the marble staircase.

***

Jon walked slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower, Sansa's voice echoing in his ears with every step he took.

How had he managed to fuck up so badly? 

As Jon reached the room at the top of Gryffindor tower, the Brave Lady and her friend Jenny were snoozing in the picture over the portrait hole. Jon had to yell "Fairy lights!", before he woke them up, and when he did, they were extremely irritated. 

He climbed into the common room, and found many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Jon was perfectly happy to be going to bed; as far as he was concerned, the evening hadn't been much fun.

***

Everybody got up late on Boxing Day. The Gryffindor common room was much quieter than it had been lately, many yawns punctuating the lazy conversations. 

However, as everyone else was fighting off the after effects of last night, Jon was busy devising a plan to win Sansa back. 

***

_ “I didn't fall in love with you.  _

_ I walked into love with you,  _

_ with my eyes wide open,  _

_ choosing to take every step along the way.  _

_ I do believe in fate and destiny,  _

_ but I also believe _

_ we are only fated  _

_ to do the things  _

_ that we'd choose anyway.  _

_ And I'd choose you;  _

_ in a hundred lifetimes,  _

_ in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality,  _

_ I'd find you  _

_ and I'd choose you”  _

 

Jon was by no means a bleeding poet, but he thought he’d done rather well… after consulting Sam of course.

Writing love poems was never really something Jon saw himself doing, but drastic times called for drastic measures. He was prepared to do anything to win Sansa back, even if that meant making a complete ass of himself by writing poor poetry.

Which is exactly how he found himself sitting with Sam and Gilly, the only friends who would really talk to him at this point, at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall anxiously staring over at Sansa, as his poem flew over to her in the form of an origami bird.

Many of the other students watched the bird curiously as it passed, clearly fascinated with the spell and the contents of the letter. 

Much to Jon’s annoyance and rising anxiety, many of them tried to grab it or knock it out of the air as it made its journey over to Sansa. However, to Jon’s great relief it made it to her without incident. 

From his vantage point, Jon could clearly see the surprise and embarrassment evident on her face, as everyone turned to stare at her. 

Ignoring the looks everyone was giving her, Sansa unraveled the bird and read the poem. A blush rose up her face as she read through it, however her grip visibly tighten around the paper. 

Looking up, Sansa quickly scanned the room before her eyes stopped on Jon. Everyone followed Sansa’s gaze, as she continued to stare Jon down. 

Faster than anyone could blink, Sansa whipped out her wand, “ _ Incendio _ !”

Jon’s mouth hung open in disbelief, as his poem was set ablaze. The hall erupted in whispers, but Sansa ignored this and calmly returned to her book.

“Evidently you’ve got your work cut out for you mate”, Sam said patting Jon sympathetically on the shoulder. 

***

So plan A went to shit, but Jon was undeterred… after talking to Gilly of course.

If asked Jon would never admit it, but he’d been a brooding mess after Sansa lit his poem on fire. 

Gilly however was able to convince him that not all hope was lost, she’d made it clear to him that Sansa wouldn’t forgive him that easily for what he’d done, and that he simply had to try harder. 

After a lot of thinking, Jon decided his next course of action would be flowers. All girls liked flowers, and what better way to win her back then with her favorite, blue winter roses. 

He spent the rest of the day picking winter roses from the greenhouse, and trying to seek out the object of his affections. However, Sansa wasn’t in the library or Tormund's hut, Hogsmeade or… anywhere, it seemed.

In the end, he gave up and went to the Ravenclaw tower and sat down in front of the bronze eagle shaped door knocker, vowing not to think about how pathetic he looked sitting against the entrance with a now slightly ragged looking bouquet of winter roses.

And if one more Ravenclaw gave him a look of either pity or one that told him exactly how ‘adorable’ they found the situation, he was going to turn them all into mice. 

***

“You”, someone said as they toed Jon's leg, causing him to shoot up bleary eyed.

Blinking several times, he looked up to see Margaery standing over him, her arms crossed over her chest and an unfamiliar expression on her face.

“You do know Sansa came back hours ago while you were asleep, you might as well leave”, she stated matter of factly. 

“Oh”, Jon stated dumbly carefully smoothing the flower stems together.

“I-I am sorry”, he stuttered as he gathered himself together and made to leave. 

However, before Jon could make it any further, Margaery spoke once more. “You didn’t mean it?”, she was frowning now.

“W-what?”, Jon asked confused. 

Margaery nodded down towards his hands, “The flowers”. 

“No, I mean yes…”, Jon had the horrible feeling that he was turning red, and why was she looking at him like that?

“I just thought, since you were here for hours waiting on Sansa, perhaps I could give those to her for you”, she said sympathetically. 

He just stared at her.

“Unless you don’t want to?”, she said, “And then I can take my fine offer and leave…”

He shook his head wordlessly.

She smiled brightly, “Good!” 

Jon thrust the flowers at her rather clumsily, but Margaery seemed unbothered by this and took them gracefully. 

Jon ducked his head for a moment, “Thank you”. 

When Margaery looked at him, he had a new and rather lovely smile upon his face, she decided that possibly, just possibly, her kindness might have almost been worth it.

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To his complete shock, the whole front of his dress robes were covered in blood", I've personally never broken my nose, but I do get a lot of nose bleeds so I just kinda treated it like that. LMFAO Brad and Jen remember that whole mess when I had to go the ER. 
> 
> “I’ve never fixed a nose before, but I’ve done several toes and how different are they really”, Sansa said interrupting his musings" "With a determined look, Sansa flicked her wand, “Episkey!”, shoutout to my homegirl Luna! 
> 
> I was on the fence about Sansa cussing, but I cuss in every sentence so it's hard for me to add emphasis without cuss words, so I was like fuck it let's do it!
> 
> No we're not at the forgiveness stage yet!
> 
> "just another tiny momentary speck within an indifferent universe", my Marvel obsession is coming out lol, love my man Doctor Strange. 
> 
> "I thought I'd be different than the rest, because I loved you", did anyone else want to cry?! I mean shit, I wrote it and it still gets me!
> 
> "the Brave Lady and her friend Jenny", Queen Nymeria and Jenny of Oldstones. 
> 
> "Jon was by no means a bleeding poet", canon joke! 
> 
> "Faster than anyone could blink, Sansa whipped out her wand, “Incendio!” "Jon’s mouth hung open in disbelief, as his poem was set ablaze", dayum it feels good to be a gangster!
> 
> "And if one more Ravenclaw gave him a look of either pity or one that told him exactly how ‘adorable’ they found the situation, he was going to turn them all into mice", but it's so goddamn cute! 
> 
> "When Margaery looked at him, he had a new and rather lovely smile upon his face, she decided that possibly, just possibly, her kindness might have almost been worth it", Marge the fucking plug?! She bomb as hell y'all! 
> 
> As always check my grammar!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @Ludholtzjj


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo last chapter! So proud of myself rn, lol I finally kept a fucking commitment! 
> 
> The last part of this chapter was by far my favorite thing to write out of this whole fic!

***

Stepping into the wide and airy common room, Margaery quickly spotted Sansa studying at one of the many tables. 

Marching straight over to her, Margaery unceremoniously dropped the bouquet of winter roses in front of Sansa, directly on top of her books. 

“Lover boy left you a note”, she said as she walked away without a second glance. 

Hiding in the shadows across the room, Margaery decided it had definitely been worth it. 

From her corner, Marge could see Sansa's love-struck smile at reading Jon's words.

_ “In an endless garden of flowers,  _

_ I will always pick you” _

***

Admittedly Jon would say his first two ideas didn’t go according to plan, however he was pretty confident in this next one. 

After scouting around for information, Jon learned that the Ravenclaw quidditch team would be practicing at the pitch later that day, which meant Sansa would be there. 

The Ravenclaw students were very supportive of one another, especially of their quidditch captain Edric Dayne. So whenever the team went out to practice, all the other house members went to watch and cheer them on. 

So for Jon, this was an opportune moment to profess his love for Sansa and win her back. Although before Jon could make his way to the pitch, he had to pull a few favors from Grenn and Pyp. 

***

Traveling outside to the quidditch pitch, Jon noticed the air had a slight chill to it but the sun was shining and the conditions were perfect for a day of practice.

Jon could see all the Ravenclaw's sitting in the stands as Edric gathered up all his teammates. There were all kinds of members, ranging from small scrawny kids to large well built teenagers. Each had their own broom, but some looked more confident than the others.

After a quick team chat, some went to shoot goals while others went to throw the quaffle around with Osha and Jojen Reed; the rest hit the bludgers. 

Jon watched the team and was astounded by their balance as they chased the ball and used their bats. 

As much as Jon wanted to watch their strategy, he couldn't waste anymore time; grabbing his broom, he mounted and gripped it firmly before kicking off the ground. 

It was wonderful to feel the wind in his hair and the thrill of flying. His eyes searched the field as he focused on the task at hand. 

A flash of red suddenly caught his eye, there was Sansa sitting in the stands hunched over a book. Gripping the wooden handle of his Firebolt tightly with both of his hands, Jon hunched over the handle and leaned back, sending himself flying upwards into the air. 

Speeding past the confused quidditch players, Jon pulled some of Grenn and Pyp’s Wildfire Whiz-bangs out of his robes and set them off in the air. 

Everyone stared in awe as the fireworks formed a direwolf racing through the air, before quickly dissolving into words, “ _ I love you Sansa Stark _ !”

Everyone’s excitement quickly turned to shock, as many of them gasped and turned to stare at Sansa. 

Looking up from her book Sansa found everyone looking at her, however she didn't even flinch. Scanning the pitch, she quickly found the source of everyone's shock. However even after receiving such a display, she remained resolutely stone faced.  

Jon however took this in stride, and continued to set off more Whiz-bangs around the pitch. 

However all of a sudden someone shouted, "Watch out for that bludger!"

Jon heard Edric’s yell and he turned in time to see the black ball come hurtling right towards his face, he managed to duck just in time to hear the whoosh above him. 

His eyes followed the bludger as it hit one of the columns fiercely, a wave of relief washed over Jon’s features and he gripped his broom handle tighter.

However Jon soon realized that he had neglected to look where he was going, and now found himself unable to prevent himself from colliding with the wooden beam suddenly blocking his path. 

He violently crashed into the beam, causing him to lose hold of his broomstick and topple off of it. Jon fell through the air in slow motion before hitting the ground with a big thud, sharp pain coursed through his body… and then everything went black.

***

Shrieks emitted from the crowd of students who were now racing down onto the Quidditch pitch. 

Some of the girls were screaming, while the rest of the them and the boys were bellowing orders to one another as they reached their destination. 

There in the middle of the pitch lay Jon’s body, he looked like a rag doll that had just been thrown across a room by an angry child. His legs and arms were positioned in strange and scary angles, while blood was slowly dying the grass a horrid dark red.

"By the Old Gods and the new! Someone get Maester Luwin, quick!", someone screamed. 

"Everybody stand back!", Edric yelled trying to assert authority over the hysterical students; but nothing seemed to work, the students kept pressing on towards Jon’s heaped body that was still strewn on the ground.

"Get out of my way!", came a familiar voice over the buzz of the crowd. Sansa frantically managed to push past the frenzy of students, and dropped down to the ground by Jon's side.

"Jon? Jon can you hear me?", she said in a voice of forced calm. 

"Jon please, say something!", but Jon remained still. 

Tears started to flow down Sansa’s cheeks. 

"Come on Jon, you need to wake up, for me, please!", Sansa begged as she moved his hair out of his face. She then rested her head on his chest, and began to sob desperately.

“Sansa I know you’re hurt right now, but you’ve gotta help me move him to the hospital wing”, Edric said sympathetically as his hand rested on her shoulder. 

Letting go of her shoulder, Edric leaned over to pick up Jon. “No! We can’t move him, we don’t know the full extent of his injuries. We might make it worse if we move him, you have to bring Maester Luwin here”, Sansa said earnestly. 

Edric stared at her a few moments before nodding and running off to get the Maester. 

Sansa then placed a kiss on Jon’s forehead, “You’re going to be alright”, she whispered. 

***

It couldn't have been more than a minute or two since Jon was knocked out. There was a ringing in his ears that wouldn't stop.

"Uh...", Jon moaned as he slowly started to regain consciousness. 

Slowly opening his eyes as if he had been asleep and had trouble waking up, he found the whole world to be out of focus. He must have lost his glasses, he hoped they weren't broken… again.

Jon tried to sit upright, but his body erupted in pain at even the slightest movement. Vaguely he was aware of someone helping ease him back down, he squinted trying to make out the blurry form in front of him. 

It seemed the person was now moving closer to him, leaning their body in over his, arms on either side of him. He thought he could make out red hair through the blur… the only person it could be was…

"Sansa? What happened...?", but before he knew it, he was being yelled at.

"What the hell were you doing?! You almost died?!", she shouted as loud as she dared in the hospital wing.

He made a sound that was somewhere between a croak and a wheeze, as she continued to berate him.

He didn’t think. He didn’t speak. He was intensely aware of the pain in his body, and the fact that his hair was in his eyes again.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

And it was dreadful. She didn’t respond and when he pulled away, her cheeks were red and he really was going to die right here, and no one would blame Sansa because really what had he been thinking.

"What do you think you’re doing?!", she hissed and slapped him across the face.

Jon didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. But then to his surprise he felt Sansa's right hand cup his cheek and realized that the redhead was starting to move in for another kiss.

Suddenly her soft lips were pressed against his own. It was like his heart stopped beating. An intense blushing came to his cheeks and his eyes opened wide in surprise and shock. It couldn't be-

Jon moaned as he felt Sansa's sweet tongue carefully slide in between his lips and connect with his. Still in shock, he unconsciously returned the kiss, mimicking Sansa in her movements. His eyes slid shut as the kisses grew deeper. His heart was pounding so hard and his cheeks were burning. 

When their lips parted, Sansa's warm breath caressed his skin as they stayed mere inches apart.

"Sansa? Wh-what?", he said as his mind finally came out of the misty haze and became clear.

Sansa looked away and sighed. “You can’t stop the feelings you have for someone. You can’t lie to yourself either… we don’t get to choose who we love… but I just- how can I ever trust anything you say again?”, she replied tearfully.

Sansa sniffled as familiar arms wrapped around her middle; his chin came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up when his lips, warm but comforting, pressed tenderly against her cheek and she couldn’t help but smile.

The anger and indignation still lingered though, and her smile quickly faltered as his forehead came to rest against her temple, his breath warm against the shell of her ear.

“I shouldn’t have said it. I do apologize, my Lady. Just know I didn’t mean it”, he murmured. 

She swallowed thickly, blinking away the tears in her eyes, and turned her head just enough to see the shine of his eyes in the sunlight. His face was genuine, and she took a moment to savor the sight before letting out a shaky breath.

“One chance, I’ll give you one chance Jon Snow. Don’t fuck this one up”, she said lowly, and she could see the corners of his mouth quirk up.

“I’m serious Jon Snow, don’t you ever do that to me again or the Night King will be the least of your problems”, she said with an arched brow. 

“I swear on my mother’s grave, I’ll never do it again”, he said solemnly. 

***

“Dance with me?”, Jon said as he turned to look at her.  

“What?!”, Sansa exclaimed startled.   

“You heard me, dance with me?”, he said with a smile curling his lips, as his eyes rose to meet hers.

"Here?", she asked surprised looking around the empty hospital wing. It had been a few weeks since Jon’s accident, but his injuries were so severe that he was forced to stay awhile longer.  

"Uh-huh", Jon replied as he slowly began to hop off the sickbed.

"But you're not supposed to be out of bed!", she yelped while trying to unsuccessfully push him back down.  

"I’ve been stuck in this bed for weeks, enough is enough Sans. A little dancing isn’t going to hurt", Jon said with a mischievous grin.

Sansa flicked a look around her, before focusing back on him with her own mouth curved upwards in a smile. 

Her decision made, she gave him a nod of approval, and he leapt up from the bed in excitement. 

As he held out his hand and watched her approach to take it, a change seemed to pass over her. Any inhibitions she might've had seemed to disappear.

Sliding her hand into his, he took a chance and tugged her hand closer so that she followed; they were now only a few inches apart, and it became evident that just like his, her breathing was also heavy. He raised his other hand and slid it slowly around her waist bringing her closer, her beautiful eyes resting heavily on his.

He lifted the hand holding hers up and let her dainty one drop onto his shoulder, her arms curled around his neck so her fingertips were resting on the top of his spine. 

They were so close now, so close; Jon took a deep breath and stepped forward drawing her with him and applying a light pressure to her hip. 

However before they could begin dancing, Sansa stated, "But we don't have any music".

"Then we'll make some", Jon said softly. 

"Mhm… mhm...mhm… mhm… mmm mmm mmm… mhm", he hummed.

"You're a terrible singer", Sansa laughed as she swayed a little, and suddenly they were dancing. 

He gave a slight squeeze to her hip, while his other hand caught hers and guided her into a twirl and then quickly leant her back, directing her into an elegant curve over his arm.

Sansa tipped her head back and closed her eyes, while her eyes were closed, Jon couldn't resist running his fingers down her body causing goose bumps to rise along her skin as well as a blush.

There was nothing more Jon loved than making Sansa blush. It wasn't something she was particularly fond of, he'd noticed, but catching her off guard was always the greatest achievement.

A smile quivered on his lips, which he had to quickly mask as her eyes opened back up. She was now looking deep into his eyes, searching for something. He let her look, and he drew her upright, smiling in a pleased way.

He again took up the usual pose, hand on her hip and hers on his shoulder, as they moved swiftly and easily around the room once more.

Sansa's cheeks were a pretty pink shade and her lips a rosy red, while her hair had come loose from her braid, and wild little wisps were teasing him at the edge of her mouth and floating in her eyes. 

He knew as he looked at her, that every thought in his mind was plainly written across his face.

Jon leaned forward, making sure she could feel his breath on her lips as he lingered a second before tilting his head and darting forward the extra inch or so to capture her lips passionately with his own. Within a few seconds, she was moaning into his mouth and questing for entrance.

His hands, which had been resting lightly on her hips, crept around her waist and slid tenderly up her back, while her fingers dug themselves into his thick dark hair and curved around the back of his head, bringing him that much closer to her.

The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, but they eventually and rather reluctantly parted for air, but remained close so they could feel the warmth of each others skin.

Jon managed to drag his eyelids open and he almost gasped at the sight before him, if he thought Sansa was beautiful before, there was no words for her now. She stole the air from his lungs as her eyes fluttered and sought his, the biggest smile he had ever seen pulling at her lips.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he noticed there was a light in her eyes that rivalled even the stars, but it wasn't just joy, there was a fire there too.

“I love you”, Jon whispered.

“I know… I love you too”, Sansa whispered back. 

****Without a word, he lifted her hand back up to his shoulder and tucked his arm around her waist again; she laughed a little and nodded, ready for their dance to begin again. This time there were no boundaries, they continued to dance, both of their eyes closed as they just held one another.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "From her corner, Marge could see Sansa's love-struck smile at reading Jon's words", Sansa's trying to stay strong but our boys getting to her :)
> 
> Nothing like fireworks to win a girl over! 
> 
> "There in the middle of the pitch lay Jon’s body, he looked like a rag doll that had just been thrown across a room by an angry child. His legs and arms were positioned in strange and scary angles, while blood was slowly dying the grass a horrid dark red", it's not really Hogwarts if someone doesn't almost die! 
> 
> Yes, I indeed used the accident trope to get them back together. I'm not sorry lol. 
> 
> "but before he knew it, he was being yelled at", just because he's hurt doesn't mean shit! 
> 
> "What do you think you’re doing?!", she hissed and slapped him across the face" "Jon didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. But then to his surprise he felt Sansa's right hand cup his cheek and realized that the redhead was starting to move in for another kiss" "Suddenly her soft lips were pressed against his own. It was like his heart stopped beating. An intense blushing came to his cheeks and his eyes opened wide in surprise and shock. It couldn't be-", LMFAO BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! 
> 
> "we don’t get to choose who we love", my literal favorite Jaime Lannister quote. 
> 
> “Dance with me?”, Jon said as he turned to look at her", I thought that since it started with a dance and they never actually got to dance together, it would be fitting to have them dance together at the end... it's almost poetic
> 
> "But we don't have any music" "Then we'll make some", Jon said softly" "Mhm… mhm...mhm… mhm… mmm mmm mmm… mhm", he hummed" "You're a terrible singer", Sansa laughed as she swayed a little, and suddenly they were dancing", the Notebook inspired! I still haven't seen all of that movie. 
> 
> “I know… I love you too”, Sansa whispered back", lol I was gonna split it so everyone got a Star Wars vibe as well as a 'oh shit is she not going to say it back?' one lol! 
> 
> AAAYYYYYEEEEE WE FINISHED! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, IT WAS SO MUCH FUN AS WELL AS A PAIN TO FUCKING WRITE LOL! ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BRAD! LOVE YOU DARLING! LOVE ALL YOU OTHER DARLINGS AS WELL! 
> 
> Oh almost forgot, I was supposed to announce a fic schedule to everyone all that time ago, well the announcement was that there is no fic schedule! I don't have my life together so I can't guarantee fics and or updates! Also with classes back on, they still haven't given/shown me the full extent of my work load yet so we'll see if I end up having time or not. If I do, I will say that I have a quick angst fic in the works... so keep an eye out ;)
> 
> Anyway as again check for grammar mistakes!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @Ludholtzjj
> 
> GOODNIGHT DARLINGS!


End file.
